Leśna droga
by Lussina
Summary: Bella po odejściu Edwarda jest załamana. Błądząc we własnych koszmarach natrafia na kogoś, kto również bardzo cierpi, choć z innego powodu. Dzięki niemu Bella ląduje w Alagaesii w samym środku Imperium.Jak sobie poradzi w innym świecie?Full summary inside
1. Prolog

**AN: Cześć wszystkim:) Oto moja nowa historia, mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba;)**

**Summary: **Bella po odejściu Edwarda jest załamana. Szuka pocieszenia u przyjaciela, który po jakimś czasie też ją odrzuca. Biedna dziewczyna błądząc we własnych koszmarach natrafia na kogoś, kto również bardzo cierpi, choć z innego powodu. Dzięki niemu Bella nieświadomie ląduje w Alagaesii w samym środku Imperium. Jak sobie poradzi w innym świecie? Czy znajomi zdołają ją odszukać i pomóc wrócić do domu? I dlaczego jej obecność może zmienić historię Alagaesii?

**Akcja toczy się podczas Księżyca w Nowiu oraz na przełomie Najstarszego i Brisingra. **DISLAIMER: I do not own Twilight Saga and Inheritance Cycle neither, but I do own the best forever and ever cat in the world=)

* * *

_Każda historia jest historią miłości. Lub braku miłości._

* * *

**Prolog**

Król wstał z tronu i szybkim krokiem udał się do skarbca. Odsłonił czerwoną jak krew kotarę i cichym słowem otworzył tajemne przejście w ścianie. Szedł wąskim korytarzem, co rusz mamrotając przeciwzaklęcia na pułapki, które sam zastawił. Mijał szare mury oświetlone rubinową kulą energii posuwającą się dwa kroki przed nim. Wreszcie natrafił na tę przeszkodę, do której śpieszył. Przyłożył dłoń do kamiennej ściany – ślepego zaułka. Cienisty korytarzyk zalało światło bijące z królewskiej gedwey ignasii. W murze otworzyły się drzwi, przez które pewnym krokiem przeszedł Galbatorix.

Mężczyzna znalazł się w swoim osobistym skarbcu. Nie było tu pieniędzy, złota czy srebra. W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się coś o wiele cenniejszego. Eldunari. Setki smoczych sercy serc podobnych do różnobarwnych, łuskowatych klejnotów. Były one ułożone w dwa nierówne stosy leżące na bordowych poduszkach po obu stronach komnaty. Te po lewej stanowiły naprawdę imponujące usypisko, wszystkie służyły Galbatorixowi i mężczyzna był dumny, że je do tego zmusił. Po prawej stronie skarbca leżało ledwie kilkadziesiąt Eldunari. W centrum pomieszczenia stała kolumienka wysoka do pasa, na której położono złotą poduszkę. Delikatne wgniecenie na środku świadczyło o niedawnej obecności dość sporego serca serc. Król pamiętał, że przełamanie obrony fioletowego smoka oraz nakłonienie go do przysiąg zajęło mu niecałe dwa dni. Teraz Eldunari spoczywało spokojnie po lewej stronie i tam właśnie zmierzał Galbatorix.

Król wyciągnął ze stosu pięć różnokolorowych, niewielkich „klejnotów".

~ _Tyle powinno wystarczyć –_ pomyślał.

~ _Zgadzam się – _odpowiedział cicho Shruikan.

Mężczyzna włożył serca do skórzanej sakwy przy pasie, poczym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia. Mijając stosik po prawej zatrzymał się na moment.

- Już niedługo – wymamrotał do siebie. Już niedługo posiądzie moc wszystkich smoków Alagaesii, może poza jednym wyjątkiem, ale to szybko się zmieni, gdy już przygotuje Murtagha do walki. Będzie potężny jak bóg, będzie władcą całego świata, nikt już mu się nie sprzeciwi.

Król wyszedł dumny ze swej mądrości i sprytu. Za sobą stawiał na nowo pułapki utkane z cichych słów w pradawnej mowie.

Bez jego magicznego światła skarbiec błyszczał różnymi, migotliwymi kolorami. Wiele myśli krążyło w umysłach smoków, nadludzki gniew ogarniał większość, ale to nie on tak rozświetlał Eldunari po prawej stronie. To była wolność, którą mieli niedługo stracić.

* * *

**AN: Na razie tak krótko, ale niedługo postaram się wstawić rozdział I:)**

**Lussi:***


	2. Szukając siebie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

**_

_****_

Rozdział I

Szukając siebie

_Nie ma nic nie ma mnie niby bezpiecznie  
Ale wcale nie jest dobrze w moim śnie._

_~ Sen_; Edyta Bartosiewicz

_Idę. Las jest gęsty i stary. Prę naprzód, nie zważając na wytyczone ścieżki. Prosto przed siebie. Trochę na oślep. Mijam wysokie drzewa porośnięte mchem. Niewiele dochodzi tu światła. Wystarczy, by odróżnić kształty i kolory, ale bez szczegółów. Szukam czegoś. Gdzie to jest? Nie wiem._

_Idę. Drzewa są strzeliste. Głównie sosny i świerki, ale nie przyglądam się. To nieważne. Zmierzcha. Pokrywające niebo chmury oblewają się purpurą. Wokół mnie panuje cisza. Nawet moje kroki są bezszelestne. Cały czas szukam. Cały czas nie znajduję._

_Idę. Las wciąż ten sam. Nic się nie zmienia. Tylko liście nabierają coraz to nowych odcieni od pojedynczych promieni zachodzącego słońca. Cisza dzwoni mi w uszach. Desperacko szukam czegoś, czego tu nie ma. Może muszę wyjść z lasu?_

_Idę. Wystające korzenie są niebezpieczne. Potykam się. Podnoszę. Muszę znaleźć… Cisza kłuje moje uszy! To boli! Szukam. Wypatruję. Nie mogę wyjść z lasu._

_Idę. Przyspieszam. Coraz więcej potknięć. Jestem taka niezdarna… Nadal szukam. Szukam… czego? Nie pamiętam. Boję się. Las jest wszędzie._

_Idę. Jaki to ma sens? Nigdy tego nie znajdę. Nie znajdę, bo nie pamiętam! Czego szukałam? Co tu jest oprócz lasu? Tu nic nie ma! Tylko drzewa, drzewa i jeszcze więcej drzew! Boję się._

_Idę. Powoli rozumiem. Wiedza nie przynosi ukojenia. Jestem przerażona. Istnieje tylko las. I ja. I cisza. Nic poza drzewami. Jak w pułapce. Bez wyjścia! Strach ściska mi gardło, ale udaje mi się dobyć głosu._

_Krzyczę._

Kobiecy krzyk obudził Charliego w środku nocy. Mężczyzna wiedział, że to koszmary tak przerażały jego córkę. Ta sytuacja powtarzała się każdej nocy od przeszło czterech miesięcy. Nie tylko złe sny go martwiły, ale przede wszystkim zachowanie Belli. Cały czas była taka nieobecna… pusta. Oczy miała jak lalka. Wszystko robiła tak mechanicznie, automatycznie, jakby już nic nie miało sensu. Charlie czuł się, jak gdyby stracił córkę i kiedy myślał o tym, przez kogo to się stało, gniew i nienawiść krążyły w jego żyłach.. Czasem miał ochotę pojechać do Los Angeles tylko po to, by sprać nastolatka, który tak skrzywdził jego córkę. Jednak mężczyzna wiedział, że to by nie pomogło Belli. Tak naprawdę Charlie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie bardzo wie, co może przynieść polepszenie tej sytuacji. Dziewczyna nie zachowywała się tak, jakby ktoś ją rzucił, lecz bardziej jakby ktoś… umarł. To go z lekka przerażało, czuł się bezradny. Z głębokim przekonaniem, że musi podjąć jakieś stanowcze kroki w tej sprawie, Charlie ponownie zapadł w sen.

Śniadanie jak zawsze przebiegało w ciszy. Komendant Swan już kilka razy próbował nawiązać rozmowę, ale Bella nie mówiła nic. tylko gmerała w swoich płatkach śniadaniowych. Mężczyzna czuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Dosyć tego, Bello! Odsyłam cię do domu.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Jestem już w domu – wybąkała.

- Odsyłam cię do Renee, do Jacksonville – wyjaśnił.

Musiał być stanowczy. Jego serce się krajało, gdy patrzył na córkę w takim stanie.

- Za co? – spytała płaczliwym tonem. – Co ja takiego zrobiłam?

- Nic nie zrobiłaś. W tym cały kłopot. Nie robisz nic oprócz absolutnego minimum. Żyjesz jak na jakimś cholernym autopilocie.

- Mam zacząć sprawiać ci problemy wychowawcze? – spytała zdumiona.

- Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego… tego wiecznego mazgajenia się!

Spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Wcale się nie mazgaję.

- Rzeczywiście, przesadziłem – przyznał Charlie. – Żebyś tak chociaż jojczyła, to by było już coś! Jesteś po prostu taka… bezwładna. Przygaszona. To chyba najtrafniejsze określenia.

Westchnęła, wiedząc że ojciec ma rację.

- Przepraszam, tato.

- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie przepraszała.

- Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Bello… - Charlie zawahał się przy następnych słowach, to była delikatna sprawa, ale postanowił zaryzykować. – Córeczko, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą na świecie, której przydarzyło się coś takiego.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, który wcale nie pomagał mężczyźnie ciągnąć temat.

- Wiem, tato.

- Tak sobie myślę, że… że może potrzebujesz pomocy.

- Pomocy?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, chcąc inaczej to sformułować.

- Kiedy twoja matka odeszła i zabrała cię ze sobą… - Trudno mu było do tego wracać, ale ciągnął dalej: - Cóż, było mi bardzo, bardzo ciężko.

- Wiem, tato.

- Ale wziąłem się w garść – podkreślił. – A widzę, że ty sobie z tym nie radzisz. Czekałem, miałem nadzieję, że mi to przejdzie. – Zerknął na córkę i zaraz z powrotem wbił wzrok w stół. – Chyba oboje wiemy, że to nie przechodzi.

- Nic mi nie jest.

Charlie zignorował to słabe zapewnienie.

- Wiesz, może gdybyś przed kimś się otworzyła… Przed fachowcem.

- Chcesz mnie wysłać na jakąś terapię? – spytała rozdrażniona.

- Może wyszłoby ci to na dobre.

W jej oczach zalśnił upór. Charlie znał ten wyraz twarzy i widząc tę dezaprobatę jego planów, spróbował inaczej:

- Ja nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, ale może twoja matka…

- Słuchaj, jeśli ci na tym tak bardzo zależy, mogę gdzieś wyjść dziś wieczorem. Umówię się z Jess albo z Angelą.

- Nie, to nie tak – zaprotestował sfrustrowany. – Już teraz za bardzo się starasz. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem do czynienia z kimś, kto tak dużo robiłby wbrew sobie.

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, tato. Najpierw się wściekasz, bo nic nie robię, a teraz nie chcesz, żebym umawiała się z koleżankami.

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Nie, to by był szczyt marzeń; żebyś przestała chodzić taka przybita. I uważam, że zmiana otoczenia ci w tym pomoże.

- Zostaję w Forks – oświadczyła stanowczo Bella.

- Ale jaki to ma sens?

- To ostatni semestr liceum. Jeśli zmienię szkołę, mogę mieć trudności.

- Jesteś dobrą uczennicą. Nie będzie tak źle.

- Nie chcę się narzucać mamie i Philowi.

- Twoja matka o niczym tak nie marzy, jak o tym, żebyś wróciła.

- Na Florydzie jest za gorąco.

Charlie znów uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Oboje wiemy, jaki jest prawdziwy powód, więc przestań kręcić! Tak dłużej nie można, Bello, to niezdrowe. Przez te cztery miesiące ani razu nie zadzwonił, nie napisał, nie odwiedził cię. Przyjmij to do wiadomości. Nie możesz wiecznie czekać.

Bella spojrzała na niego spode łba. Wiedział, że przekroczył pewną granicę, ale coś musiało się wreszcie zmienić.

- Na nic nie czekam. Niczego się nie spodziewam – wymamrotała jego córka.

- Bello…

- Muszę jechać do szkoły – przerwała mu, zrywając się z miejsca. Miskę płatków wsadziła do zlewu. Wychodziła i zakładając torbę, zawołała przez ramię: - Postaram umówić się z Jessicą na popołudnie. Może nie wrócę na obiad. Pojedziemy do Port Angeles i pójdziemy do kina.

Wyszła z domu i po chwili było słychać warkot silnika furgonetki. Charlie został sam, mając cichą nadzieję, że ta rozmowa coś zmieni.

Murtagh wszedł do sali tronowej Galbatorixa. Dwaj strażnicy przy drzwiach skinęli głowami na znak szacunku, ale młody Jeździec ich zignorował. Odkąd został uprowadzony przez Bliźniaków czuł głównie złość i gniew. Gniewał się na różne osoby, na Eragona, że go przyprowadził do Vardenów; na Ajihada za zgodę na pójście z nim, by wyłapywać w nocy uciekające urgale; na Bliźniaków za zdradę; na Galbatorixa za to, że był tyranem i go okłamał i jeszcze na dziesiątki innych rzeczy, które długo by wymieniać. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą jaka go spotkała w Uru'baenie było wyklucie się Ciernia. Razem z nim łatwiej znosił wiedzę, że szalony król zna jego prawdziwe imię i może nim rozporządzać, jak mu się żywnie podoba. Łatwiej było panować nad emocjami, gdy codziennie mijał wykrzywione w złośliwym uśmieszku twarze Bliźniaków. Poza tym magia to było coś. Bycie Smoczym Jeźdźcem pozwalało mu robić rzeczy, o których zawsze marzył i zazdrościł wcześniej tego Eragonowi, jego młodszemu bratu. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na tę myśl. Wieść, że jego dawny przyjaciel jest jego bratem ucieszyła go. Wyjaśniała też podobne możliwości fizyczne i umiejętności, szczególnie zauważalne, gdy się pojedynkowali na miecze.

- Podejdź tu, Murtaghu – odezwał się Galbatorix. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Król siedział na wysokim, złotym tronie obitym szkarłatnym zamszem. Obok tronu stał potężny czarny smok Shruikan. Przy jego boku Cierń wyglądał jak karzełek. Murtagh podszedł do swojego czerwonego smoka, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

- Co takiego?

Nie mógł się zmusić do dodania tradycyjnego „_panie" _czy _„Wasza Wysokość". _Kiedyś, gdy był młodszy podziwiał Galbatorixa. Król potrafił być czarujący, ale chłopak widział też drugą naturę szalonego Jeźdźca i to mu uzmysłowiło, kim ten naprawdę był. Starał się, jak mógł, by nigdy więcej nie poddać się czarowi mężczyzny, który i tak nie potrzebował tego robić. Potrafił zmusić Murtagha do wszystkiego. W końcu znał jego prawdziwe imię.

- Sekret. Sekret potęgi i mocy. Najbardziej potężnymi stworzeniami są smoki, które dają nam, Jeźdźcom, najwięcej energii potrzebnej do rzucania zaklęć. Widzisz, jedynymi żyjącymi smokami są Shruikan, Cierń i Saphira – rzekł Galbatorix aksamitnym głosem. Zgrabnym ruchem wstał z tronu i zbliżył się do Murtagha, głaszcząc swojego smoka.

- Sam się do tego przyczyniłeś – odpowiedział głosem pełnym nienawiści.

Król zaśmiał się.

- Oczywiście, że ja. Ktoś musiał zrobić porządek z tymi zepsutymi, tłustymi starcami kontrolowanymi przez elfy. Oni poddawali się jedynie rozkoszom, lekceważąc swoje obowiązki; to były ciężkie czasy dla istot tak mądrych jak smoki. Wszyscy tamci Jeźdźcy byli niczym więcej niż pupilkami królowej Islanzadi. Psami salonowymi na jej dworze. Ach, gdybyś żył w tamtych czasach też nie mógłbyś patrzeć na to poniżenie i cierpienie smoków trwale związanych z ogłupiałymi elfami czy ludźmi. Razem z przyjaciółmi postanowiliśmy zmienić ten potworny świat, stworzyć nowy ład. Dochodziliśmy do celu powoli, perswazje i rozmowy nie przynosiły żadnych efektów, wszyscy byli tak zaślepieni Vraelem i Islanzadi, że nie widzieli oczywistego chaosu i cierpienia w świecie. To był straszny czas, mój młody Jeźdźcze. Próbowaliśmy wiele zdziałać pokojowymi metodami i wszystkie nasze starania zostały odrzucone. Była tylko jedna droga, by uwolnić smoki. Zniszczyć ten przybytek rozpusty Vroengard i starych Jeźdźców.

Murtagh słuchał Galbatorixa, czując że zaczyna go rozumieć. Mimowolnie poddawał się jego wersji zdarzeń. Ale coś go nurtowało w tym toku rozumowania.

- Przecież zabijałeś również smoki, nie tylko ich Jeźdźców.

- Smoki były podburzane przez swoich Jeźdźców, omamione ich fałszywymi wyrazami uczucia, które w sercach ludzi i elfów nic tak naprawdę nie znaczyły. W tym strasznym świecie nawet te mądre stworzenia nie chciały nas słuchać. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko uwolnić smoki od ich „posiadaczy". Ale, Murtaghu, to co chcę ci powiedzieć to to, że smoki nadal żyją i musimy zrobić wszystko, by przetrwały. Musisz przyprowadzić do mnie Eragona z Saphirą, byśmy mogli razem z nią budować nową, lepszą przyszłość. Erę prawdziwych Jeźdźców zjednoczonych we wspólnym tworzeniu idealnego świata. Nasze królestwo byłoby od morza do morza. Moglibyśmy ujarzmić pustynię, dać ludziom nowe domy.

Pasja z jaką mówił Król nie mogła być udawana. Murtagh widział przed oczami już tę wyśnioną Utopię i co najważniejsze – bardzo możliwą. Poczuł dumę, że mógł się w tak znaczący sposób jej przyczynić. Ale nagle targnęły go wątpliwości.

- Nie wiem, czy dorównuję mocą Eragonowi. On miał więcej czasu na szkolenie, a poza tym Saphira jest starsza i silniejsza od Ciernia – wyznał.

- Nie martw się o to, młody przyjacielu – rzekł ojcowskim tonem Król, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. – Po to cię wezwałem, by przekazać ci część mocy, którą sam posiadam.

- Oto są – Wyjął ze skórzanej sakwy pięć klejnotów. – serca serc smoków. Eldunari. Posiadając je przy sobie będziesz mógł korzystać z ich energii. Z energii smoków, które według ciebie zabiłem. A jednak one żyją, Murtaghu, żyją zamknięci w swych sercach i razem z nami swoją energią pomogą nam w budowie lepszego jutra. Strzeż ich pilnie, młody Jeźdźcze i korzystaj z ich mocy.

Murtagh nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia na widok łuskowatych klejnotów. Kiedy tylko je dotknął usłyszał w umyśle pięć gniewnych głosów.

_~ Pożeracz jaj!_

_~ Krzywoprzysięzca!_

_~ Zdrajca!_

_~ Morderca!_

_~ Ohydny niszczyciel!_

Głosy nakładały się na siebie i Murtagh czuł się tym lekko przytłoczony.

- Przyzwyczaisz się do tego – rzekł Galbatorix, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Możesz ochraniać swój umysł i nadal być z nimi połączony, nauczę cię tej sztuki. Ale jutro. Dziś mam jeszcze dużo spotkań. Odejdź, mój przyjacielu i wróć jutro.

Jeszcze trochę oszołomiony chłopak skinął głową i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

_~ Wiedziałeś?_ – spytał Ciernia.

~_ A czy ty wiesz, że masz serce? Żołądek? To taka sama część ciała jak inne. Jednak dopiero dziś Shruikan wyjaśnił mi, jak bardzo jest ważne moje serce serc. W razie potrzeby mogę schować swój umysł w sercu i dzięki temu przetrwam nawet bez ciała. Zachowam całą energię, którą mam teraz._

- Aha, jeszcze jedno – odezwał się nagle Galbatorix. – Nie próbujcie z Cierniem pozbyć się jego Eldunari. Cierniu, musisz chronić swój umysł przed zamknięciem się w swym sercu.

~ _Dlaczego? _– spytał smok.

- Ponieważ twoje serce serc rośnie tylko tak długo jak żyjesz w ciele. A teraz możecie odejść, przyjaciele. Oboje.

I Murtagh posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie, mając lekki mętlik w głowie. Tylko jedno wiedział na pewno: będzie pomagał w tworzeniu wizji Galbatorixa za wszelką cenę.

Alice stała przed prowincjonalnym domkiem jednorodzinnym w Biloxi.

Ostatnie kilkanaście tygodni spędziła poszukując swojej przeszłości. Niełatwo było bazować na tak skąpych informacjach przekazanych przez Jamesa Belli na tym potwornym nagraniu, które nieomal doprowadziło do śmierci jej przyjaciółki. Alice bardzo tęskniła za, jak kiedyś miała nadzieję, jej przyszłą siostrą. Nie zgadzała się z decyzją Edwarda, ale szanowała ją. Mimo wszystko rozumiała jego punkt widzenia. Czuła się trochę winna, że na feralnym przyjęciu tak mało skupiała się na przyszłości. Może wtedy przewidziałaby ten moment i nie doszłoby do tak gwałtownej reakcji? A może tego nie dało się uniknąć. _Cóż, teraz już się tego nie dowiem_, pomyślała Alice. _Za to mogę dowiedzieć się coś więcej o własnej przeszłości. _Musiała tłumić tęsknotę i myśli o Belli. Jej dar bywał nieprzewidywalny i czasem nawet niewinne wzmianki o przyjaciółce mogły wywołać wizje, których tak nie chciał Edward. Czarnowłosa wampirzyca ponownie skupiła się na powodzie swojego pobytu tutaj.

W zeszłym tygodniu zdołała w końcu odnaleźć ten szpital, w którym ją zamknęli. Odkryła, że nazywała się Mary Alice Brandon i miała młodszą siostrę Cynthię. Wędrując po tych koligacjach rodzinnych doszukała się adresu swojej wciąż żyjącej siostrzenicy i tak znalazła się tutaj. Stała przed domem niezdecydowana, czy zapukać czy nie. Och, tak bardzo chciałaby mieć teraz przy sobie Jaspera. Jej ukochany powiedziałby coś mądrego i wiedziałaby już, co robić. Jednak jej mąż obecnie studiował filozofię na Cornell University, tak jak go o to poprosiła. Na początku czuła, że powinna sama odkrywać swoje pochodzenie, a Jasper zrozumiał to i pozostał z Carlislem oraz Esme.

- W czymś pani pomóc? – zapytał jakiś męski głos człowieka za nią.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła przed sobą młodego szatyna wyglądającego na góra dwadzieścia jeden lat. Alice zerknęła jeszcze raz na dom za sobą, przygryzając wargę. Przejęła ten zwyczaj po Belli. Śmieszne, że właśnie ten drobny gest tak bardzo zapadł jej w pamięć. _Stop - _powiedziała sobie_. – Koniec myślenia o Belli._

- Szukam… Szukam pani Lindy Slater.

- Och, to dobrze pani trafiła. To jej dom. Zna ją pani? Jestem jej sąsiadem od zawsze i nigdy tu pani nie widziałem.

- Jestem tu pierwszy raz. Nie znam jej osobiście, ale chciałabym z nią porozmawiać. Wie pan, czy może jest teraz w domu?

Alice nie wiedziała, czemu kontynuuje tę rozmowę. Powinna mu powiedzieć, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju, podejść do wejściowych drzwi i zapukać. Nic prostszego. Chciała zadać tylko kilka pytań i poszukać zdjęć swojej siostry. Jednak coś ją powstrzymywało. Bała się trochę, że Linda może ją rozpoznać. To było głupie, wampirzyca umarła przeszło osiemdziesiąt lat temu, do tego pamięć ludzka jest wybitnie krótkotrwała, jak ktokolwiek mógłby ją pamiętać? Przez zdjęcia, powiedziała sobie. Lecz przecież byłam zamknięta w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, kiedy miano by mi zrobić rodzinne zdjęcie?

- Raczej jest. Nie często wychodzi. Mogę panią z nią zapoznać. Tak przy okazji, jestem Mark.

Wyciągnął rękę, którą Alice zgrabnie uścisnęła.

- Alice.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Alice.

- Mnie ciebie też. Więc chcesz mnie przedstawić pani Slater?

- Jeśli chcesz.

- Chcę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i kazał za sobą iść. Alice poczuła się pewniej mając go u boku. _To irracjonalne_, pomyślała, _od kiedy potrzebuję człowieka, by czuć się komfortowo?_ Zdawało się, że zna odpowiedź – odkąd tęskniła za Jasperem i Bellą. Wiedziała, że wróci do Jazza, ale co z Bellą? Czy jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczy? Gwałtowny smutek zalał ją od środka, gdyby mogła zaczęłaby płakać. Uświadomiła sobie, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ujrzy już swej przyjaciółki, co najwyżej za około osiemdziesiąt lat będzie mogła odwiedzić jej grób. Ta myśl była straszna _Och, Edwardzie, co ty zrobiłeś?_

Zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi wyrwał ją z nieprzyjemnych myśli. W progu pojawiła się starsza, siwowłosa kobieta.

- Dzień dobry, pani Slater – odezwał się szatyn.

- Witaj, Mark. Wejdziesz? – zaproponowała.

- Z chęcią, pani Slater. Musi pani kogoś poznać. To jest Alice…

- Hale. Alice Hale – wtrąciła wampirzyca.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Powiodła wzrokiem między dziewczyną a chłopakiem i uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Alice – rzekła pani Linda i gestem zaprosiła ich do środka.

Mark wyraźnie czuł się zadomowiony. Zdjął buty w małym korytarzyku, a Alice poszła w jego ślady. Poczym wszedł do małego, dusznego saloniku i usiadł na białej kanapie w czerwone róże. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i wampirzyca po chwili wahania usiadła obok niego. Gospodyni przyszła do nich niosąc na srebrnej tacce herbatniki oraz dzbanek z jakimś ciepłym napojem i trzema filiżankami.

- Częstujcie się, kochani – rzekła pani Linda, stawiając wszystko na stoliku przed kanapą. Sama usiadła w niewielkim fotelu o tym samym, kwiecistym motywie.

Alice musiała powstrzymać się od grymasu gdy poza wonią słodkiej, ludzkiej krwi poczuła nieprzyjemny, ziemisty zapach jedzenia. Co prawda, dziesiątki lat koegzystowania z ludźmi przyzwyczaiło ją do tych woni, ale nie sprawiło, że ten odór stał się przyjemniejszy. Wampirzyca zdecydowanie wolała kwiatowe zapachy, coś jak frezje i lilie. Bella pachniała frezjami...

_Koniec myślenia o Belli!_

- Więc co was do mnie sprowadza, kochani?

_Czas zacząć przedstawienie…_

- Studiuję historię współczesną i mam do napisania pracę na temat wpływu II wojny światowej na życie osób cywilnych w krajach anglojęzycznych. Zdobyłam już kilka świadectw Anglików i teraz potrzebuję czegoś ojczystego. Słyszałam od Marka, że pani przeżyła te czasy. Byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, gdyby pani zechciała mi opowiedzieć swoją historię.

Alice czuła na sobie ciekawski wzrok szatyna. Instynktownie przeszukała jego przyszłość, co nie było łatwe, gdyż prawie go nie znała. Zobaczyła, że planuje wyciągnąć ją później na kawę i pogadać, może zaprosić na wieczorną imprezę u Steve'a. Te wizje miały ewidentnie romantyczne zabarwienie. Alice zdawała sobie sprawę, że jako wampirzyca jest bardzo atrakcyjna dla swych ofiar. Teraz te obrazy przywołały na wierzch tęsknotę za Jasperem. Tak bardzo pragnęła być w tej chwili w jego ramionach…

- Moja historia nie jest zbytnio pasjonująca – zaczęła pani Slater. – Kiedy wybuchła II wojna światowa miałam trzynaście lat. Mieszkałam wtedy na wsi. Zauważyłam, że moi rodzice byli bardzo zaniepokojeni sytuacją w Europie. Mój ojciec był wojskowym, dlatego te wydarzenia dużo znaczyły dla naszej rodziny. Około 1940 roku tata został wezwany do służby. Nigdy nie wrócił. Postrzelono go w jednej ze szpiegowskich akcji. Obie z mamą bardzo przeżyłyśmy śmierć mego ojca. Zostałyśmy same i świadomość wiążących się z tym obowiązków dotarła do nas dopiero po dwóch miesiącach żałoby. Teraz mama była głową rodziny, musiała zająć się gospodarstwem oraz wydatkami. Pomagałam jej, ale przyznam, że za mało. Powinnam była postarać się bardziej. Mama zmarła dziesięć lat później.

- Nikt wam nie pomógł? – wtrąciła Alice. – Chodzi mi o kogoś z rodziny, nie wiem, brat pani ojca albo ktoś ze strony pani matki?

- Tata był jedynakiem, natomiast moja jedyna ciocia – Mary – zmarła krótko po zaręczynach mamy.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem. Kiedy byłam mała rodzice przemilczeli to pytanie, a gdy dorosłam niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Nadeszły nowe czasy, także dla mnie. Dużo podróżowałam. Po śmierci mamy sprzedałam gospodarstwo. Zaczęłam studiować, lecz szybko przekonałam się, że to nie dla mnie. Po pół roku rzuciłam uniwersytet. Pracowałam to tu, to tam jako kelnerka czy sprzedawczyni w sklepie. W jednym z barów poznałam przystojnego Eryka Slatera. Zakochaliśmy się, po roku pobraliśmy. Był lekarzem i znalazł dobrą pracę w Biloxi. Zamieszkaliśmy tutaj. Mój mąż zmarł w 1989 roku. Od tego czasu jestem sama, odwiedzana czasem przez miłych sąsiadów takich jak Mark. Ot, cała historia.

- Dziękuję, że mi pani ją opowiedziała. Ma pani jakieś zdjęcia z okresu przedwojennego czy wojennego? Mogłabym je obejrzeć? – spytała Alice.

Staruszka zamyśliła się na moment.

- Tak… chyba coś by się znalazło – odezwała się po chwili. – Poczekajcie sekundkę…

Kobieta wyszła z pokoju i wampirzyca mogła usłyszeć jak wspina się po schodach.

- Gdzie studiujesz? – spytał Mark, przygryzając herbatnika.

- Na Cornell University – odpowiedziała machinalnie Alice skupiona na odgłosach z góry.

- Uuu, to w Ithaca, prawda? Co robisz tak daleko od college'u?

- Już mówiłam, zbieram materiały do swojej pracy.

- Czyżby w stanie Nowy Jork nie było staruszków z przedwojenną historią?

Wampirzyca spojrzała na niego poirytowana. Czy wszyscy ludzie muszą być wścibscy i ciekawscy? Bella też była dociekliwa oraz spostrzegawcza, ale swoje pytania nie zadawała w tak drażniący sposób.

- Pewnie są, ale tak się złożyło, że w ostatnich dniach znajdowałam się w tych okolicach, a nie w stanie Nowy Jork.

- Wakacje w środku semestru?

- Są takie chwile w życiu, kiedy twoje studia i kariera przestają się liczyć, gdy ktoś bardzo ci bliski umiera na białaczkę. Wtedy nie patrzysz, czy jest początek, środek czy koniec semestru tylko jedziesz, by usłyszeć może ostatnie słowa kogoś, kogo bardzo kochasz. A i tak na miejscu dowiadujesz się, że jesteś spóźniony. Ukochana osoba już odeszła. Na początku złościsz się sam na siebie, potem przychodzi rozpacz itd. Jest pogrzeb, potem stypa, twoja osobista żałoba, aż w końcu dochodzisz do siebie na tyle, że przypominasz sobie o studiach i pracy, która na ciebie czeka. Ale wciąż myślisz o stracie i ból jest taki sam jak był.

To nareszcie go uciszyło. Jestem genialna – pomyślała Alice. Tylko dlaczego ta historia musiała być tak dramatyczna? Może dlatego, że ona sama przeżywała teraz ciężkie chwile tęskniąc za mężem i najlepszą przyjaciółką.

- Och. Przykro mi – rzekł cicho Mark.

Do salonu weszła pani Slater, trzymając w ręku kilka starych fotografii.

- To jedyne, co zdołałam wyszukać – powiedziała, siadając na fotelu i kładąc zdjęcia na stoliczku. – Śmiało, możesz obejrzeć.

Alice sięgnęła po pierwszą fotografię, która w czarno-białych kolorach przedstawiała młodą parę. Młodzieniec był w mundurze, stał dumnie wyprostowany z prawą ręką trzymającą oparcie krzesła, na którym siedziała piękna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w białej, ślubnej sukni.

- To są właśnie moi rodzicie: Lucas i Cynthia Barrow.

Wampirzyca przyjrzała się bliżej swojej siostrze. Dostrzegła kilka podobieństw w twarzy: miały takie same nosy i układ oczu. Poza tym trudno było coś powiedzieć o reszcie, w końcu to była tylko fotografia, w dodatku czarno-biała.

Alice sięgnęła po kolejne zdjęcie. To przedstawiało już rodzinę. Na tle wiejskiego domku stał Lucas z Cynthią u boku. Kobieta trzymała na rękach małą Lindę. Młodzi byli bardzo szczęśliwi i z miłością spoglądali na niemowlę.

Na stoliku było jeszcze kilka podobnych zdjęć przedstawiających rodzinę Lindy, jej dzieciństwo, dorastanie. Wampirzyca przejrzała je, skupiając uwagę głównie na swojej siostrze. Doszła do wniosku, że Cynthia była bardzo radosna, przynajmniej dopóki nie straciła męża. Do obejrzenia została już ostatnia fotografia, wyraźnie najstarsza. Nie portretowała Lucasa ani Lindy co zdziwiło Alice. Na zdjęciu stało młode małżeństwo na tle jasnej boazerii z dwójką dziewczynek przed sobą.

- A to są moi dziadkowie z moją mamą i ciocią Mary.

- Och!

Wampirzyca przyjrzała się bliżej. Więc to byli jej rodzice. Ojciec – postawny, przystojny mężczyzna z ciemnymi, krótkimi włosami o cienkich wąsach alla gangster. Ubrany był w skrojony na miarę frak. Matka miała jasne włosy upięte w kok i ciemne oczy. Nosiła prostą, modną wtedy suknię. Przytrzymywała ręką czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. A to ja – pomyślała, patrząc na tę wyższą córkę, przytuloną do matczynej sukienki z trochę wystraszonymi oczami. Jej siostra stała obok taty, trzymając go za rękę i uśmiechając się szeroko. Jednak tym razem Alice nie przywiązywała do niej większej wagi. Ważniejsza była ona sama i jej rodzice. Przyglądała się sobie i stwierdziła, że już wtedy, będąc tak małą miewała coś na kształt wizji, sądząc po tym wystraszonym wzroku. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego rodzice zdecydowali się umieścić ją w szpitalu, gdzie poddawano jej drastycznemu „leczeniu". Ale nie znała ich ani nawet siebie wtedy. Może ktoś ich do tego zmusił, może wcale nie pragnęli dla niej takiego życia. Chciałaby wierzyć, że kochali ją tak, iż nie chcieli jej nigdzie oddawać. Jednak twarze na portrecie nic jej nie mówiły, były poważne i spokojne, pozowane. Zdawałoby się, że tylko Cynthia nie potrafiła udawać i zawsze się uśmiechała. Alice niechętnie oddała zdjęcie pani Slater, choć wiedziała, że jej wampirza pamięć zachowa ten obraz na wieczność.

- Dziękuję pani bardzo, Mrs Slater. Jestem wdzięczna, że zechciała pani podzielić się ze mną tymi wspomnieniami.

- To nic takiego, Alice. Zawsze lubiłam pomagać młodym ludziom. Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz za swoją pracę najwyższą ocenę.

- Po takich historiach nie liczę na nic innego – odrzekła pewnie wampirzyca.

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Częstujcie się – wskazała na ciastka.

- Dziękuję, ale muszę się zbierać – mówiła Alice. – Jutro mam spotkanie w sprawie praktyki zawodowej, a powinnam się jeszcze do tego przygotować.

- Rozumiem, oczywiście. Szkoda. Miło było cię poznać, Alice.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Wampirzyca wstała i razem z Markiem pożegnała się ze swoją siostrzenicą.

_~Nareszcie! _– pomyślała odetchnąwszy świeżym powietrzem. Wreszcie może wrócić do Ithaci, do Jaspera. Zrobi mu niespodziankę, planowała, wychodząc z posesji pani Slater. Czuła się w swoim żywiole – organizacja to było to! Zanim doszła do ulicy w głowie miała już gotowy, prosty plan. Musiała jedynie zdążyć w dwadzieścia minut na lotnisko, jednak nie wątpiła w swoje możliwości.

- Przepraszam cię za to, co było wcześniej – zaczął Mark. – Byłem wścibski, przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, Alice…

- Przeprosiny przyjęte – przerwała wampirzyca. – Wiesz, śpieszy mi się, Mark, także do zobaczenia kiedyś tam! Cześć!

Odbiegła w stronę swojego samochodu, machając chłopakowi na pożegnanie. Szatyn stał lekko oszołomiony na chodniku. Alice w duszy miała go dość, więc czym prędzej odpaliła silnik i wyjechała z alejki.

Bella wracała ze sklepu Mike'a. Nie patrzyła dokąd jedzie, pochłonęły ją własne myśli. Rozpamiętywała swój wiecznie powtarzający się koszmar. Zawsze ten sam od września. Zawsze tak samo przerażający, choć wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma w nim nic strasznego.

Dziewczyna krążyła wśród różnych ulic, byle nie dojechać do domu. Nie chciała być sama w pustym mieszkaniu. Nie miała, gdzie się podziać. Była zrozpaczona. Pragnęła ponownie otępić zmysły, wyłączyć się z korowodu życia, zapomnieć o bólu, o tamtym lesie tego feralnego dnia. Jednak od czasu wypadu do kina, nie udało jej się powrócić do rutyny poprzednich kilku miesięcy. Zaczęły do niej wracać te najboleśniejsze wspomnienia. Próbowała je odgonić, zająć umysł czymś innym… Nie udało się. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach.

_Będzie tak, jakbyśmy nigdy się nie poznali._

Przypomniała sobie Jego słowa, które tak bardzo ją raniły. Zacisnęła z bólu zęby. Zaparkowała na poboczu, nie była w stanie prowadzić. Zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze będzie musiała cierpieć? Czy ten ból kiedyś odejdzie? Czy będzie mogła za kilkanaście lat spojrzeć za siebie na te najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia z jej życia bez żalu, poczucia straty? Bez tego uczucia, jakby rozpadała się na milion kawałków? A co jeśli ta rana nigdy się nie zagoi?

_Będzie tak, jakbyśmy nigdy się nie poznali._

Co za bzdura! Brak zdjęć i pamiątek nie wymazał jej wspomnień, jej miłości. Bella zmieniła się, nic nie było już takie same jak dawniej, kiedy jeszcze Go nie znała. Jego obietnica została złamana zaraz po złożeniu. Jak mogła tego wcześniej nie dostrzec? Po co miała nadal starać się wypełniać przyrzeczenia, skoro On dawno je złamał? Kogo obchodziło, czy dziewczyna postępuje pochopnie, czy nie? Miała żyć tak, jakby się nigdy nie spotkali, więc mogła robić wszystko, na co miała ochotę. Głupie wyskoki w Forks? Nie było to łatwe zadanie.

Wyłączyła silnik i wysiadła z samochodu w gęstą, zimną mżawkę. Dopiero słodkie krople otrzeźwiły ją na tyle, że zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie jest. Stała na Russell Avenue przy podwórku Cheneyów, po drugiej stronie mieszkali Marksowie. Kiedy tak spoglądała na podjazd tych drugich, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić, zauważyła tekturową tabliczkę „Na sprzedaż" obok dwóch zardzewiałych motocykli. Zrządzenie losu? Bez wahania zapukała do frontowych drzwi Marksów. Dotrzymała tylu obietnic i nie wyszła na tym zbyt dobrze. Jak szaleć, to szaleć.

Otworzył jej chłopak, który chodził z nią do liceum, do pierwszej klasy. Nie pamiętała jego imienia, ale on ją natychmiast poznał.

- Bella Swan? – zdziwił się.

- Ile chcecie za motor? – spytała Bella.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie.

- Skąd!

- To dwa rzęchy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła zniecierpliwiona.

- No to ile chcecie za jeden?

- Weź go sobie za friko. Mama kazała tacie wywlec je przed dom, by zabrali je śmieciarze.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Jak nie wierzysz, zawołam mamę.

Pomyślała, że lepiej będzie nie angażować w to dorosłych. Mogli donieść Charliemu.

- Nie trzeba. Wierzę.

- Pomóc ci? – zaoferował się. – Cholernie dużo ważą.

- Super, dzięki. Ale biorę tylko jeden.

- Lepiej oba – doradził. – Jak w jednym coś nie będzie działało, weźmiesz z drugiego.

Bella postanowiła nie oponować. Z pomocą chłopaka wciągnęła motocykle na furgonetkę.

- Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? – spytał. – Stoją zepsute od lat.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chyba zawiozę je do warsztatu Dowlinga.

Marks prychnął.

- Dowling skasuje od ciebie za naprawę więcej niż są warte.

Nie przesadzał. Sama Bella, kiedy dostała od Charliego swoją brykę, bała się, że nie starczy jej pieniędzy na ewentualne naprawy. Jednak auto działało bez zarzutu, dzięki Jacobowi Blackowi, który o nie dbał, kiedy jeszcze należało do Billy'ego.

Nagle przyszło olśnienie. Jacob Black! Eureka!

- Już wiem, jak sobie poradzę – powiedziała Marksowi. – Przypomniało mi się, że znam kogoś, kto sam składa samochód ze starych części.

- No to nie będzie tak źle. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

Kiedy Bella wróciła do domu, zadzwoniła do Charliego i spytała o adres Jacoba. Trasa była tak prosta, że bez problemu tam trafiła. Denerwowała się trochę reakcją Billy'ego, jednak niepotrzebnie. Zaanonsowany warkotem silnika Jake wyszedł przywitać się z córką Charliego.

- Bella! – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Od ich ostatniego spotkania wydoroślał i urósł.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jakże mogła zapomnieć, jak bardzo lubiła Jacoba!

* * *

To tak gwoli wstępu i zarysowania sytuacji:) W następnym rozdziale pojawi się więcej akcji:D

Pozdro:*

Lussi=)


End file.
